A Little Love Won't Hurt You
by IggyAndHisBandOfMerryBombs
Summary: Maximum Ride is seventeen, and she's known around school as the "tough" girl, and most people don't really hang around her much. So when her best friends Ella and Nudge put her up to the challenge to get a man, she has to think hard. Along comes Fang Walker, and he just might be the guy she's looking for to win the bet, but what happens when she actually starts to fall for him? FAX
1. Chapter 1

"So, Max. Are you going to the winter dance?" I looked at Nudge like she was insane.

"Uhh…no."

"Oh come _on._ You've been at the same school for three years, and you've never been to _any_ dances. Or football games." She looks at me like I've just murdered her puppy. "You need to go to at least _one_!"

"Yeah, so not happening. You know how I feel about those things."

"Uggh! You are so _exasperating _Max_!"_ She shrieked and threw a pillow at me.

"Hey!" Before we could start a full blown pillow fight, it was time for her to go home.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Uggh. Stupid alarm clock.

I really hate mornings.

"Max! Max! Max wake up! If you don't open this door in ten seconds I'm gonna give you a makeover!"

And then there was my wonderful sister Ella .Let me repeat that. My wonderful sister Ella. Not devil-like at all. _*insert fake smile here*_

"I mean it Max." My sister is very serious when it comes to me and makeup.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," I groggily got up and opened the door to find a _very_ pissed Ella.

"Max. It is 7:20."

"Seriously? Shit!" I very quickly raced through normal morning routine, (including fighting to stay away from Ella and her makeup brushes of doom), and raced with Ella down to Nudge's house.

Ella, Nudge and I have been best friends since forever, so we always carpool to school together. We all look very different, and our personalities aren't quite the same, but we get along so well. Ella and I are half-sisters. She looks like our mother, with Hispanic skin and features. She has long black hair, and big brown eyes, and is incredibly girly. She and Nudge are always trying to get me to wear makeup. They actually enjoy torturing me.

Nudge has mocha skin, and really long, curly brown hair. Her eyes are wide, and she shares Ella's girly personality. And she never shuts up.

It can get really annoying.

Anyway. That's what she was doing this morning, just going on about all this random stuff, when Ella stopped her and they shared a look.

"Oh, right." Nudge started. She shifted around in her seat, getting comfortable before continuing. "Max, we need to have a serious conversation." This was definitely serious. Nudge never had serious conversations.

"Max, you're seventeen now, and you've never had a boyfriend." I gave her a look.

"What? _This _is your serious conversation? Talking about my love life?"

"Max. We want you to at least _try_ to get a boyfriend. Please?" I could not believe this was happening.

"Come on Max, I know you like some one," Ella chimed in. At this I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Your blushing Max. Your blushing!" Uggh.

"Fine okay! Fine. I like some one. But I'm not going to try and get a boyfriend."

"How 'bout for fifty of mom's cookies?" Now I perked up.

"_Fifty?"_

"Fifty. All for you." She had me beat. Those cookies were like heaven.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I won't be happy about it."

"Eeek!" Nudge and Ella squealed.

Great, I thought. What have I gotten myself into? I'll probably just find some random guy from science class, and the break up with him.

But then, as if reading my thoughts, Nudge added, "But it can't be just _any_ guy Max." She and Ella shared an evil look.

"No. it has to be Fang Walker."

**That probably sucked didn't it? It will get better soon. Just give it a chance.**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Each and every one make my day so much! Even if you didn't like it, I want to know what you guys think! So just review! :)**

**Next chapter will be up sometime soon. Hopefully either tomorrow or after the holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the two of you who reviewed the last chapter**

**MAX POV**

"Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride, please come to the office." Uggh. I slumped down against my locker. This day was just not getting any better. All thanks to Nudge and Ella.

_*Flashback*_

_"Go talk to him Max."_

_"Yeah. This is your chance. He's all alone…" This bet was so stupid. Why did it have to be Fang Walker. It could have been any other guy at this school. But no._

_Fang Walker was emo. He always wore nothing but black. He had silky black hair that fell over one obsidian eye, and he had perfect olive skin, and-wait. What am I saying?_

_Anyway. Fang was also probably the most popular guy in school. He had girls falling all over him. But he was also self-centered player._

_And he had a girlfriend. Lissa._

_Lissa was probably the most popular girl in school. She had really frizzy red hair, always wore way too much make-up, and never wore enough clothes. She was the school slut, and she was obsessed with Fang._

_If you got anywhere near him, she would hunt you down, and I really didn't want to deal with that. _

_Not that I was afraid of her or anything. No. She couldn't hurt a fly. Notice how I said couldn't, and not wouldn't._

_ Plus, Ella had added in a new rule that we actually had to date for three months to determine if it was genuine._

_ So, I really did not want to do this, but if Mom's cookies were involved, then…_

_I walked up to Fang. He was wearing-you guessed it- all black. As usual. He had a very solemn look on his face._

_"What do you want?" I took a deep breath. I didn't know how to explain this. I didn't actually want to date him, I just wanted cookies._

_"Listen," I started. I could see Ella and Nudge watching us intensely just a few feet away. " I kinda need your help"_

_"My help?" I could see a grin creeping up on his face._

_"Yeah. With a bet that my friends made." I told him about it._

_"So, you want me to be your girlfriend?" He was now right in front of me. I was starting to get really weird feeling._

_"Not for real. Just pretend to for a few months."_

_"Yeah. I don't think that's gonna happen."_

_"Oh like you wouldn't resort to something like that?" I was starting to get annoyed._

_"OK. Maybe I would. And maybe I would help you, if it weren't for…"_

_"Fang!" A shrill voice cried out. "What are you doing with her?!" I could hear the sound of six inch stilettos clunking noisily on the floor, and the red haired bitch herself appeared in front of us. She shot me a glare, and then started shoving her tongue down Fang's throat._

_Uggh. This was disgusting._

_"Can you guys like, stop that. There are actual people here. And you're scarring them for life._

_Lissa stopped, smiled sweetly at Fang, and then turned to me. _

_"You know what bitch? You need to stay away from my boyfriend!"_

_"And what if I don't" She growled, and then slapped me, surprisingly hard, across the cheek. Now that made me really angry._

_"Did you just slap me?"_

_"What are you gonna do about it?" Now I am strong. I can throw a punch, and that is exactly what I did. _

_The second my fist connected with her face, it was like pure glory. That wonderful, wonderful moment happened all too quickly_

_Lissa shrieked, and blood started running everywhere. Her so called "friends" came and dragged her off somewhere. Probably to the office. Fang just looked at me and shook his head, before dashing off to his girlfriend. Ella and Nudge just gave me nervous smiles._

_*End of flashback*_

"Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride report to the office_ immediately._"

**End of chapter two. I will update soon. Sometime this week. Please REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX POV**

Unwillingly, I trudged up to the office, knowing full well what I was there for.

As I passed Nudge, I gave her a very sarcastic smile and said "great idea!"

As I passed through the hallways, and through the stares of all my seriously freaked out classmates, I couldn't help but think what I had gotten myself into.

Did I really think that Fang would just leap into my arms and gladly pretend to be my boyfriend?

Did I think that Lissa would be like, "Yay for you! I always hated you anyway Fang!" And then give me her six inch stilettos as an early fake wedding present? And then she would just drop dead right there in a huge bloody mess?

Yes. Believe it or not, I've always wanted a pair of high heels. I think it would be wildly entertaining to poke people's eyes out.

'Cause I'm just demented like that.

Anyway, when I finally reached the office, I could see the secretary madly typing away at her computer.

"Excuse me." Nothing. "Ummm… Hi. I'm Max. I just got called here." Nada. "FLYING PINEAPPLES WILL SOMEDAY TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" _Now_ she looks up.

"Oh, hi sweetie," She looks at me like I belong in a mental institution.

I probably do…

"What did you say your name was?" She seems really annoyed that I've taken her away from her precious computer time.

"Uh, Max Ride."

"Oh, okay. You can go right in."

"Thanks."

"Mmhm." Back to her computer. I turn and open the giant wooden doors to the office that I know so well.

To my surprise, inside is not the evil principal, but my favorite person in the school. The counselor, Ms. Hagen.

"Hey Max," she said, cheerful as ever.

"Hey Ms. H".

She was perched on the edge of the principal's desk, eating a carton of peanut butter ice cream. Her long, wavy, blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a light blue dress with sequins. She had n brown leather flip flops, and her nails were painted dark purple.

"Mr. Gunther should be back soon."

"Hmm. That's nice." She looked at me and chuckled a little.

"What have you been up to lately Max?" I sprawled out on one of the leather chairs and got comfortable.

"Oh, not much. Just punching people who piss me off. You know, normal stuff."

She smiled.

"Right." "Listen, Max"

She was interrupted when my idiot principal, Mr. Gunther walked in. Mr. Gunther was a large, beefy man. He was wearing a dark blue suit, and his brown hair was rather tousled. His mustache looked like it was about to fall off.

"Well, well, well, Miss Ride. What do we have here?" He sat down in his green desk chair and looked inside a manila folder. "Been taking our anger out on other students again?" He looked at me quizzically, as if I were an alien or something.

"She deserved it," I said calmly.

"Max, what have we talked about?" Ms. Hagen's voice was warm and soothing. "We've gone over this before. I thought you were going to try and keep your cool?"

"Yeah, but I just snapped."

"That's still no reason to _break her nose_."

"Have I mentioned that I hate the idiots at this school?"

"Several times," Mr. Gunther sounded very exasperated. Ms. Hagen just looked me.

"Listen Max, as I was saying before. We need to try and control your anger. It's not healthy for a girl your age."

"I'm seventeen. I think I can take care of myself."

"Max. I'm just gonna say it. You need help." That was the thing about her. Ms. Hagen was very blunt. "We can give you that help. Just a three month program. After school a couple times a week, in my office. It should help you a lot, as it has for several other teens."

"What exactly _is_ it?"

"Just a support group."

"We've already signed you up Max. You start tomorrow. Today you have detention." I turned to him _Who the hell did he think he was?_

"What the hell! You just signed me up for this stupid thing without even _asking _me? That's low. Even for you!" He just stayed calm.

Ms. Hagen leaped up.

"Max! Max. Calm down! It's okay. Let's go to my office for a while. Come on."

"Fine." I let her gently pull me out the door.

Mr. Gunther just smiled.

"Don't forget, detention today."

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**Hi guys. I just wanted to say that I am very grateful to everyone who has read this, and REVIEWED!**

**However, I just want to point out that I have so far I've had 117 views, and 4 reviews.**

**Now, I realize that some of you are not going to like this story. That's okay. I know I can't please everyone, but constructive criticism would help. I just want feedback, whether you love the story or absolutely hate it.**

**I feel like because I have 117 views, I should have a few more reviews. I'm just asking you to take a few seconds of your life to say whether or not you like the story, and what I can do better.**

**And I ****really ****_hate_**** to do this****, but I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least four more reviews. Again, I really do hate to do this, but it's a very simple task I'm asking you to do.**

**And I am ****_very_**** thankful to everyone who has even read this story. As you can tell, it is my first fan fic, and I know it is not great, but I am trying. (I'm very open to constructive criticism)**

**Anyway.**

**Happy Holidays! I hope I can update again soon. J**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

"Gosh, I hate this school."

I was with Ms. Hagen in her purple office. She was sitting back, in her fuzzy chair with her eyes closed, but I knew she was listening. "I hate like, everyone here. Everything that happens. I just want to get out of here so bad."

Now she opened her eyes.

"I hate it here too." She smiled at me. "Always have always will."

"Why?" She closed her eyes again.

"That's a story for another time."

"Mmm."

We just sat there in silence for a while, something we often did. Her office was like a safe haven. You could say anything you wanted, and not have to worry about who heard it. But Ms. Hagen wouldn't write it down. She just listened.

And often times, you just sat in silence. Just, thinking…

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, before she kicked me out, saying something about how I would end up being a beach bum if I didn't go to class. But I knew that I was her favorite student.

The hallways were deserted as I walked to class, and Mr. Rodgers, my Calculus teacher was indeed very pissed that I was late.

"You're going to get detention for two weeks if you get one tardier, Maximum." He was right in my face. So close that I could see just how oily his skin was, and smell his onion breath.

So polite.

"Great Mr. Rodgers. Don't worry, that won't happen". I did not want another week of detention, seeing as I already had so much of it for punching Lissa.

Bitch.

Calculus was a blur. I was just siting, barely listening and doodling on my homework when a note landed on my desk.

I looked around me. Everyone else was being good little boys and girls and actually paying attention and taking notes.

Or so it seemed. Most people were actually on autopilot. Including me.

So, I didn't know who would actually write me a note. Most people avoided me, especially after the whole Lissa incident this morning. I took a peek at the handwriting, which I didn't recognize, so I decided to just open it. It was from Fang.

How nice of him.

_Yo, Max-_

_Meet me after school, by my locker._

_Oh, you better watch out. Lissa is gonna make your life hell._

_Fang_

I looked over at him, across the room. He just wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Sighing, I turned the note over and responded:

_ She already does, believe it or not. I'll see you after school then._

I gave it to the kid next to me to pass to Fang.

Now, you might think we're a little strange, writing notes instead of texting. Most people would be like, "Maximum, what are you doing? What is this mysterious pencil and paper you speak of?"

But yeah. We are weird like that. And I may or may not have stomped on my phone 'cause it was being stupid.

_*Awkward silence*_

So….

As soon as the bell rang, everyone was on their feet and running out the door before Mr. Rodgers had time to tell us what homework was.

Looks like we're all failing.

I stopped at my locker first, and told Nudge and Ella that I had detention so I wouldn't be riding home with them. When I got to Fang's locker, I immediately wished I hadn't.

Standing right there next to Fang, and giggling flirtatiously in a nasally voice was the queen bitch herself.

Lovely.

Her nose and most of her cheeks were covered in a bright white bandage. I could see the edges of a really nasty looking bruise peeking out from beneath it.

"Hey Lissa. That nose has done _wonders_ for your face. Now all the attention is drawn from all the pimples that you tried so hard, but failed so badly to cover up with make-up. Lay of next time, will you? Trust me; it's so not worth it."

She glared at me, opening and closing her mouth to try and find the right words. "You're gonna pay for that!" She squeaked.

"I already have. I'm talking to you." She gasped, and looked like she was going to retort back, but decided not to.

"Come on girls. We'll get her later. By Fang," she said, giving him a short but sloppy kiss. She made sure to step on my foot with her stilettos as she left.

Ow. That actually _hurt_. Not a lot, but still…

"So," I said, looking up at Fang. "Make this quick. I got detention in like, two minutes." He had to look down at me when he spoke.

"Listen. I'm not gonna be your fake boyfriend. I don't do that."

"No. Instead you spend all of your time playing girls. It's like you enjoy watching them cry in the hallways."

He grinned. "Maybe I do."

"You are unbelievable. I can't believe I actually have to get you to date me." He started to lean closer to me.

"What's wrong with me, Ride?"

"You know, I bet you enjoy watching puppies die."

"Wow, Ride"

"You know, you're despicable. You know what, forget it. I'll just get mom to make cookies some other time. I'm leaving. Don't worry about having to date me." As I turned to go, I could see a small flicker of disappointment flash across his face, but only for a millisecond.

"Hey, don't be like that." He leaped in front of me. "I can probably help you with this. In some other way. "Cause I know you don't want to lose this bet."

"And how can you be sure I even care about it"

"Do you really want to lose to your sister and best friend? Have them think you _can't_ get a guy." He had me. I really did not want to lose this. I didn't want them to think I was a total loner.

"Fine." He smiled.

"Great. Meet me in the library during lunch tomorrow. I think I might have a plan."

"Okay, fine. But you better not let me down." I looked at my watch: 3:20

"Shit. I gotta go." I turned and started to run down the hallway to detention.

'Hey, don't forget! Tommorow. In the library!"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

Geez. What was _wrong_ with the people in this school?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**I got four reviews, so I updated. Yep. Three updates in one day. (Just so you guys know, this will probably never happen again. Sorry! I just have a lot of free time now that I'm on break)**

**Anyway, as I said, I got four reviews for the last chapter. Nine reviews total. Out of 170 views. Thank you to everyone who rea, but I still think I could have just a few more.**

**So, for the next chapter I want six reviews before I update again.**

**And or those you who did review, a very special thank you:**

**tessagreyherondale and 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 thank you very much for your kind words. And thanks 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 for commenting on all three chapters so far. I'm so glad you guys like it!**

**And also thanks to:**

**zelda1673**

**Raisa ana' Mariana**

**And my anonymous reviewer(s). **

**You are all very kind for actually reviewing.**

**And WhatIsLovee, thanks for your advice. Let me know what you think.**

**And thank you if you followed or favorited this. It all means so much to me.**

**Again, I am very grateful to all of you for just taking the time to read this.**

**Remember, six reviews until the next chapter! Also, due to the holidays and family obligations, I probably won't be updating until Thursday or Friday. If I do before then, it will be a surprise to all of us.**

**Thank you guys so much, and Happy Holidays! (Sorry for the long A/N) J **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I had actually had this written, I just never got time to post it. So, Instead of rewriting another chapter, I just edited this and posted it. The next chapter will be up much sooner. **

**MAX POV**

When I got home after detention, (which was lovely by the way. Being locked in a room with a bunch of bozos and nothing to do just always cheers you up!), I was greeted by the squealing and shrieking of three hyperactive teenage girls.

"Max! Guess who's here!" Ella shrieked. I looked around.

Ella and Nudge were sprawled out on the floor trying to suppress an obvious fit of laughter. Behind them, stood a girl who looked about thirteen or fourteen. She had pale skin, bright blue eyes, and shoulder length curly blonde hair. She was also smirking in an arrogant, knowing way.

I knew that smirk.

"Uhhh, hey guys."

"HI Max." Nudge burst into a giggling fit. It was like she was high or something.

"Max. This *giggle* is *snort* Angel. Angel *hysterical laugh* this is Max." Great. Now Ella knew where her stash was.

"Hey Max," Angel said. She had a very cocky way of speaking. And she was still smirking. It was kind of irritating.

"Max. Angel is _Fang's_ brother. " Oh, Right. Well I should've known that. Even though they look lmot nothing alike, they share a lot in common.

Well this was going to be awkward.

"So, uh, Max. I hear you really like my brother."

"_What_?"

"You're trying to date him." I could feel my cheeks burning up. Nudge and Ella were practically dying on the couch trying to keep their laughter in.

"Oh no, nothing like that," I said. "Just a friendly little competition between me and my devilish sisters." I glared at them

"And how's that coming along?"

"Well, I was only roped into this thing this morning. You can't expect much already."

"Roped in?" Ella burst. "You should have seen her! Her whole face lit up, and she was jumping out of her seat at the first mention of, _Fang! _ School hottie!" Now Angel was trying to suppress laughter.

"So now you like him too?"

"Who doesn't?" She and Nudge started going n and on about how perfect he was.

"Umm… Me? I don't like him?"

They just ignored me.

"At all!"

Nothing. I could tell Angel was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Ella! Want to go do makeovers?"

Still? Normally she would kill to do a makeover on me.

"I LOVE PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!"

…

…

…

"Well then." They just stared at me like I was insane. Which, I am, but still.

"Just shut up about him okay? He's really not that great. He's an arrogant, self-absorbed, cocky annoying bastard."

More blank stares.

"And Angel, no offense or anything, but why are you even here?"

"Well I _was _here to help you, but you obviously don't need it. You should do just fine on your own." She picked up her backpack and headed to the door. "Oh, but Max. Don't be afraid to ask for my help on this. Even if you really did annoy me, I will help you. Trust me. I know my brother better than I know myself." She winked, and with that she headed out the door.

**Again, I'm really sorry I didn't post sooner. I've been busier than I thought I would be. I promise, the next chapter will come much, much sooner. Thank you to those of you who reviewed that last chapter, and thanks to all of you who have favorite/followed this story. (Although I would like it if you reviewed :) **

**I hope you all had a good holiday, and I hope this will be a really great year for all of you!**

**Review! (Sorry for the short chapter!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAX POV**

After Angel left, I slunked upstairs to do some homework. I knew the next day would be absolute hell. I mean, who would want to spend time alone with Fang Walker? I mean, sure he had great hair, and smooth olive skin, and those big obsidian eyes, and wait- what am I saying?

No. I do not _like_ Fang Walker. That's not possible. Even if _some_ people, definitely not me, he is really annoying. And manipulative. And a huge jerk. But I will admit he has nice hair. I should ask him what kind of shampoo he uses tomorrow...

Anyway, on to more important matters…

My room. I love it. It's like my sanctuary; the most awesome place in the world.

The walls were painted red, my favorite color, and there is a giant window seat overlooking the back yard, even though it has a great view that expands much further than that. I have an extremely comfy double bed that is over laden with pillows and has a black and white zebra print bedspread. I have a lava lamp in the corner, on my desk, and several paintings and pictures on the wall.

I sit down at my desk and take out my laptop. I load up Safari and log into Facebook. II might as well see what the Queen Bitch herself is saying about me. I don't actually go onto her page a lot, no I have much better things to do than that. Her profile picture was a rather strange one, even for her. Her face was covered so much in makeup that you couldn't even see it. She was wearing a dress with a bunch of dolphins on it, and was surrounded by kitty cats. Fang was standing next to her, actually smiling a semi-genuine smile.

I couldn't help but look at her other pictures. They all consisted of tons of makeup, slutty outfits, kitty cats, dolphins, and Fang. Very normal.

Her status was, _Me, the most popular girl ever, and Fang, the most popular boy ever, are finally together! I knew it would happen eventually; we are perfectfor each other! All you people less awesome and popular than me- STAY AWAY! THAT MEANS YOU MAX!_

Wow. She mentioned me.

Her most recent update was, isn't_ it like, totally unfair that popular people like me have to share space with total losers? And isn't it like, really annoying when the total losers go around punching you? Watch out Maximum, you have been warned. Grrrr…._

Wow. This is the second time she's mentioned me. I feel so loved.

I went on to Fang's page, but I didn't find much. Just some pictures of him, Lissa, and his friend Iggy. I went on to my page and wrote, _doesn't it annoy you that this is supposedly a free country and yet you're not allowed to punch people? And when you do you are accused of needing "anger management"? Yeah, like I have anger problems._

There. I'm sure my five Facebook friends would enjoy that.

Having nothing else to do, I pulled out my textbooks and notebooks and got to work. Believe it or not, I can actually be pretty smart when I put myself up to it. I'm not a model student, but I don't always find myself in detention either. Just when I happen to take my "anger" out on people. I'm busy doing homework when my phone beeps. It's from Fang. Where exactly did he get my number? I don't recall giving it to him.

_Hey Max. What are you doing right now?_

_Uh, homework?_

_Oh. _Why he was texting me I had no idea.

_Where did you get my number? _I ask him.

_Angel. She got it from your sister. _Great. I'll have to thank her later.

_Listen, Fang. I really don't know why you want to have a conversation with me right now, but I have to go. I have stuff to do._

_Oh. Well, uh. I'll see you later I guess. Don't forget, we're meeting tomorrow morning._

_Right. How could I forget? Time alone with the great Fang Walker. Any other girl would kill to be me right now._

_Ha Ha. I gotta go too. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Bye. _I look up and sigh. Why he decided to talk to _me_ was a mystery. Not that I exactly minded, but I did have other stuff going on.

"Max! It's time for dinner!" See? Stuff like dinner.

My mom is an excellent cook. Aside from her cookies, she can make excellent enchiladas, which is what we were having tonight.

"Mmmm… smells great!" I said, as my mother took the pan out of the oven.

"Yep. Why don't you set the table Max,"

"Sure." I grabbed the forks and plates and carefully placed them down. Ella and I had invited Nudge over for dinner, and they were already sitting in their places.

"By the way," I whispered as I gave them their plates. "It's not polite to give people's phone numbers away without their permission."

"Oh, Max. I know you're glad Fang has it. You're just one step closer to having Fang for a boyfriend." I glared at Nudge and she shuddered.

"Alright. Who's ready for Enchiladas?" My mom came in with a big steaming plate.

"We are!" The three of us chimed. Most of dinner was spent in contented silence. We were all just happy eating my mom's wonderful food, until mom spoke nine always dreaded words.

"So, Max. I got a call from your school."

Oh no.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow chapter. It will get interesting soon. Please, REVIEW!**


End file.
